


Small Spaces

by SweetVennum64



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Teasing, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetVennum64/pseuds/SweetVennum64
Summary: Bonnie and Damon don’t do well in small spaces.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Small Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> There is really no point to this story. Except for the fact that I love putting Bamon in awkward situations.

This was supposed to be a simple grab and go. A piece of cake. He and Bonnie were just supposed to sneak into the creepy mansion on the outskirts of town, swipe the spell book, and be on their merry little way of _hopefully_ bringing Elena back to him.

It had been two years since Kai linked Bonnie's life to Elena's, putting Elena in a deep sleep until Bonnie perished. And against his word, Bonnie had been searching for a way to bring Elena back.

He loves Elena. She's been his _everything_ since the day he'd laid eyes on her. But, against all possible , logical scenarios, Bonnie has become sort of a lifeline for him. She'd become his link to humanity over the past couple of years and he hated the fact that Bonnie was putting herself on the back burner yet again.

Kai made it abundantly clear that if anyone tried tampering with the spell that kept Elena in her slumber that Bonnie would drop dead where she stood.

Now if anyone would have asked him three or four years ago, he would have _gladly_ let Bonnie die to have Elena in his arms again. But now? After Bonnie has sat with him through all his moaning and griping and murderous rage. Now that she's the only one who hasn't given up hope. Now that they've bonded over the mutual loss of one of the most important people in their life. He can't lose her. He won't let her risk her life over this.

He has an eternity. He will see Elena again. Bonnie, on the other hand, has sixty years at best. And he hates that she's wasting it trying to find some loophole to bring Elena back.

But he knows Bonnie is stubborn and loyal to no fault. She thinks she's doing him a favor. She thinks that this is what he wants. And maybe thats his fault. He hasn't exactly told her that if anything... _anything..._ ever happened to her that he would _lose_ his fucking mind.

After everything he's put her through, Bonnie has been right by his side through all of it. Letting him take his anger out on her. Letting him scream and blame her for having to live a life without his one true love. Because she sees through him. Like no one other than Stefan has been able to do. She reads between the lines and she acknowledges his pain for what it is. It made him angry at first. The way she would grab him and pull him into her arms as he screamed at her. The way she'd wrap her arms around his neck and card her fingers through his hair while he cried on her shoulder.

He searches her out now, when he's having a particularly shitty day. She's his safe haven, his happy place if you can believe it. And he'll be damned if he lets her throw that all away because she apparently enjoys being a sacrificial little martyr.

So here he is, popping the lock on the basement door of a home occupied by a coven of witches, many centuries old, so that she can swipe a book that she's almost certain will obliterate Kai's spell and bring Elena back.

He feels her tiny fingers where they're gripping his shirt at his lower back as they enter the room. It's dark and damp and he already hates this plan.

A sliver of light illuminates a portion of the room as she pulls out her cell and turns the flashlight on. He scans the room, uses his body to shield her.

"There." She angles the light toward a shelf in the far corner.

He puts one finger against her lips, motioning for her to _be_ _fucking_ _quiet_. He has no idea who or what lives here.

They make their way over to the shelf, covered in dust and cobwebs. There are a couple hundred books scattered haphazardly in random slots.

He trains his ears and focuses all his senses while she pilfers through the books, looking for the one she came here for.

"Damon. I think this is it." Bonnie whispers when she opens the small, leather book in her hands. "Oh my God, this is the one. Come on. Let's get-"

She feels his hand, cool against her lips as he covers her mouth. "Shhh..." He hisses.

His chest his pressed against her back, his cool breath fanning over her neck and it makes her shiver. She's trying to listen, to hear what he's hearing but it's no use. She tries to pull his hand off, ask him what the hell he's doing, but he holds her fast. His arm snaking around her waist as he holds her against him.

He dips his head, his mouth at her ear. "I think we have company." He whispers against the shell of her ear, his breath coming out in stutters.

On cue, the door at the top of the basement stairs open, warm yellow light illuminates the room, and shitty pop music can be heard from somewhere in the house.

She almost faints with panic before Damon tightens his hold on her and speeds over to the corner of the room.

He doesn't even hesitate when he see's the long wooden crate resting against the wall. He opens the lid and hops inside before pulling her in and on top of him before closing the lid, his hand covering her mouth once more.

He's flat on his back and she's straddling him. Their bodies fused together in the small space. He's breathing heavily against her face, his blue eyes shine brightly in the scarce light peeking through what is essentially a coffin that they're currently hiding in.

Her body is feverishly warm and she squirms on top of him. He hisses through his teeth, willing his body not to react. "Stop it." He whispers against her ear.

She hates small spaces. The air is immediately humid and she feels claustrophobia start to take over.

"Bonnie..." he huffs in warning. He grips her hips with both hands to hold her still.

She nods, holding her breath when she hears the heavy footsteps coming down the basement stairs.

They can't see much more than a pair of dark denim jeans and a pair of black boots through the little cracks in the wooden slats in their hiding place. Bonnie's heart is hammering in her chest and she sounds like she's seconds away from a panic attack and Damon prays to whatever deity that might be listening that whoever this is, isn't a vampire because right now Bonnie's scent, her fear, her humanity is singing to him so he knows it would be a beacon and they'd be made.

Her fingernails are digging into him where she's got her hands bawled into fists at his chest. Her shirt has risen, exposing a small sliver of flesh at her lower back and he moves his hand up and down, caressing her spine, in hopes of soothing her.

She shivers, drops her head, her forehead resting against his collar bone, her breath is wet against his throat. He bites his tongue on a groan as he peers through the cracks of their makeshift coffin.

The skin of her neck is right there. And he can't believe he's letting it distract him right now.

Their visitor is stalking the room, looking for anything out of place. Bonnie prays that he doesn't notice the broken lock on the door.

"Sammy!" they hear a womans voice from somewhere else in the house. "Everything good down there?"

Bonnie feels Damon tense under her and she knows he's getting ready for a fight. She slides her hands up and into his hair and she hears his breath catch. She lifts her head. "Wait..." she mouths, knows he can hear her.

She feels him tilt his head, huffs in her face.

"Warlock." She whispers.

She can practically hear him rolling his eyes, his fingers tapping an impatient pattern where they still rest on her back, but his muscles relax around her and she breathes out a relieved breath.

Their visitor pauses, scans the room once more. "Yeah!" He yells back. "Coming!"

Bonnie squirms on top of him, her leg starting to go numb in the cramped space and she hears an aborted grunt escape Damon's throat. She glares at him, knowing he can see her.

"Stop...moving..." he grits, his fingers digging almost painfully into her hips now, but its no use. He's hardening in his jeans and he knows she can feel him. Her little startled intake of breath confirming it.

"Damon..." she whispers, her face so close that her lips brush his own.

She feels him shrug, his hands sliding down to grip her ass, hitching her up so that her center is resting more on his stomach than his dick.

He peers out of the little peephole and watches as Creepy Warlock Guy opens the mini fridge next to the bookcase and pulls something out before heading back toward the stairs.

Bonnie shifts again and he curses under his breath.

"Fuck, I'm gonna kill you." he whines.

"Hush." she murmurs as she watches the heavy black boots make their way back up the stairs.

When she hears the basement door shut, she immediately opens the lid on the box and inhales a lung full of fresh air.

Damon's cheeks are splotchy and red and he's got his hands shoved into his hair. "Jesus. Get off me."

"Relax, you big baby." She smirks before hopping off of him and out of the box. She makes her way over to the bookcase and swipes the book she'd come for.

"Let's get the hell out of here." She whispers over her shoulder.

Damon climbs out of the box and makes his way over to her where she waits by the exit. She feels a blush creep up her cheeks and she chuckles when she sees him readjusting himself with a palm against his crotch.

"Shut up." he gripes as he shoves her out the door.


End file.
